Second Battle of Okinawa
The Second Battle of Okinawa was a battle in World War II, in the Pacific war. It started on 12th July 1945 and ended on August 23rd 1945. The Battle was a fierce counter-offensive from the Empire of Japan against America. During the battle, the Japanese gained intel on the Nuclear Bomb plan and set up hundreds of AA Cannons in Hiroshama and Nagasaki. On August 6th, the first Nuclear Bomb was never dropped. The Plane was shot down by Japanese Zeroes and the Bomb blew up in mid-air, killing the Zeroes. That was the same fate for the second plane on August 9th 1945 aswell. This battle will be featured in an expansion pack to Call of Duty: World At War called Axis Powers. At the end of the battle, Japan conquered Okinawa from America and made an alliegence with the Okinawians. The Japanese Suprise The Japanese Empire had been almost completely crushed. Peleliu, New Guinea, the Phillipines, Makin Atoll, Burma, part of China and several other islands. The Imperial Japanese Navy had lost the Yamato- the worlds largest and strongest ever Battleship. The Imperial Japanese Army had shrunk dramatically. But Japan wasn't willing to give up, (in this map pack expansion) the Third Reich still exists, they could help, but they were busy capturing Spain. And Italy wasn't going to step in, Japan didn't trust them. The Counter-Attack had to be done... alone. If the Americans are caught by suprise, Japan will take less casualties. The First target was Okinawa, they must be a whole country again. Japan collected it's remaining straggelers on several Pacific islands and collected and recruited several soldiers immediatly after the first defeat at Okinawa. Emporer Hirohito (Showa) ordered that the attack be lead by Isamo Jikil (a main character in the expansion). On July 12th 1945, the Imperial Japanese Navy arrived on Okinawa, and the Navy got revenge for the loss of the Yamato. With four kamikaze attacks and Several bombardments and rockets, the USS Saving Grace sank on July 14th (the mission Revenge in the expansion). Japan swarmed Okinawa with such force, the Americans didn't even have time to react. On July 12th, five hundred Japanese untrained soldiers performed a massive Banzai attack on the front line of American defences- succeeding with minimun casualties. Japanese soldiers killed Okinawians for betraying them to the Americans during the first battle. The Americans was pushed back to south Okinawa on July 30th 1945. On July 31st, an American was tortured by the Japanese, and gave them information that they wern't looking for, he told them about the Nuclear Bomb on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. On August 6th 1945, the plane carrying the Nuclear Bomb was shot down, the bomb exploded in mid-air. The Plane didn't even make it to the Japanese landscape. The same thing occoured on August 9th 1945. American Defeat South Okinawa, the Airfields were all America had left. The Imperial Japanese Army was killing them by day, and the Imperial Japanese Navy was killing them by night. On August 18th, America was pushed back to two Airfields. The Japanese had planned out how to distract the Americans while the Airfield was destroyed. A team of Japanese Officers landed in the airfield wielding Type 100s on August 22nd 1945. The Type 100 ripped through the Americans, who were too busy looking for enemies outside the airfield. Eventually, the Officers were all killed by the Americans, but several guns had been damaged in the process. At 6:14pm on August 22nd, only ten minutes after the death of the last Japanese Officer, thirty planes flew over the airfield and bombed it. One was destroyed in minutes after the spread of fire. Then, at 7:37pm, the planes bombed the second, weaker airfield, destroying it. The survivors were gunned down by Japanese invaders. The remaining American forces tried to retreat to the remaining Navy Ships. The Navy Ships were under heavy Plane Bombing, Army Mortars, Artillery strikes and the Navy bombarding them. There was no hope of escape for all of the ships. In the retreat of August 23rd 1945, 10 US ships were destroyed.